


唯一存留/Only Number Existed

by ssabriel



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 尼欧拯救回来了的那个世界却将他抛弃，墨菲斯也许是最后一个仍信仰着他的人。





	1. Chapter 1

尼欧被人从矩阵接入器上扶下来，抬手朝墨菲斯的方向摸索。矩阵的自主意识被销毁后，尼欧不再能“看见”代码。墨菲斯伸开手臂接住了他，他几乎是跌进墨菲斯的怀里去，肌肤纠缠肌肤，骨骼挤压骨骼，墨菲斯能感觉到尼欧的胯骨抵在自己的大腿根上。

抱住男孩年轻的身体，也许是由于肌肉萎缩和皮下脂肪的流失，男孩的皮肤异常糜软，可以很轻易地分辨出那底下的骨头轮廓。墨菲斯一只手扶着男孩消瘦的脊背，另一只托住他的后脑勺，他的手指尖摸到了男孩颅骨上面坚硬的金属接口，那地方结着痂，皮肤不平整，由于刚刚断开与矩阵的连接，金属上仍留有危险的热度。墨菲斯感到自己的心脏愧疚地震颤。

尼欧衰弱的比墨菲斯预计中要更快。

“还剩多少人？” 尼欧伏在墨菲斯肩上，用气声对着他的耳朵问道。

“已经不多了。到今天为止，美洲、欧洲和三分之一的亚洲已经全部断联，男孩，你做得很好。”

“三分之一？不……还不够。墨菲斯，请你送我回——”

“今天够了。“墨菲斯摁了摁尼欧的头，打断了他的话。

墨菲斯抱起看上去了无生气的男孩，将他背朝上放在医疗台上，林克拿起辐射针，贴在他后脑勺的老旧接口周围摆弄了几下。“如何？”墨菲斯问。“不好也不坏，四点二伦琴，稍微拉开一点距离就迅速衰变了，你可以放心接触他。”林克收起辐射针，显得忧心忡忡。墨菲斯看上去比他更阴郁，他眼中闪过一丝动摇，但很快恢复了平静。

林克又测量了尼欧的心肺功能等指标，边整理仪器边摇头叹息，“这终究会杀了他的，你是知道的。” 是，墨菲斯知道，他再清楚不过。除了尼欧，他是整个锡安最后一个取下接口的人，他坚持到了无法再坚持下去为止。

事情是这样的，在短暂的“和平”之后，人类最终还是赢了。一年之前，墨菲斯率领锡安军队摧毁了机械之城，也找到了被机械之主囚禁起来的尼欧，但却不见同去的崔妮蒂的身影。后来他才从尼欧口中得知，崔妮蒂在那场战役中死去了。

后来，他们的黑客则通过机械之主残存的躯体直接入侵了代码之源，销毁矩阵的中央控制权。直白地说，他们把矩阵设计师与先知这两道主程序，彻底删除了。矩阵成了一座没有思想的虚拟城市，它虽不再制造幻象，却也无法让已经身在其中的人类意识苏醒过来，或继续为他们提供生命所需养料。发电厂里每个静置槽里残留的物质足够剩下的人类苟延残喘一年左右。好似一座无人管理的养殖厂，里面的羔羊虽不会再被屠杀，但也无法逃出栅栏，只能被关在在原地等待死亡的降临。

于是剩下所要做的，便是将矩阵遍布在全球各地的养殖区中的人类逐一断联，将他们的意识带到现实世界中来。这项工作听上去简单直接，它需要的仅是由墨菲斯这样的“自由人”将自己的意识重新接入矩阵，下载一段代码，它能够从矩阵内部发出唤醒信号，将一片特定区域中的意识带出矩阵。这代码是林克将原有的一些程序改良后写出来的，它的原理和坦克最开始发明的传送电话类似，只不过作用范围更广些。

不过，即使一个强大的思维能够抵御尚留在矩阵内的人的意识的反抗，它仍需要对抗报废的母体中所残留的那些防御程序的片段，以及因为失去控制而病毒化的特工。仿佛感应到他们打算这么做似的，失去自主意识的矩阵主机在被“自由人”接入时，会产生极大的电阻热和辐射。这种信号通过某个看不见的频段，传到他们的脑部接口中。他们最开始做断联这件事的时候，大量的锡安成员都出现了严重的辐射病和脑损伤，就像是矩阵的幽灵，带着怨气最后一次将尽可能多的人拖下死亡的深渊。唯独少部分意志强大的人看起来安然无恙。墨菲斯和尼欧都得以幸免，另外还有一些其他飞船方队的成员。

在那之后，大部分人都将脑部接口移除了，可是，唤醒这项工作必须有人完成，否则地球上绝大部分的人类将死去。于是，墨菲斯一行人组成一支小队，继续断联矩阵内残留的人类意识的工作。好景不长，小队中的成员也都陆续出现脑损伤的症状，锡安总指挥官只能下达命令，将他们的接口移除，直到只剩下墨菲尔斯和尼欧。他们一起去过矩阵中的很多地方，在墨菲尔斯陷入休克的那个晚上，尼欧请医务员将他的接口移除了。

那是尼欧第二次违背墨菲斯的意愿，而第一次时，尼欧从特工史密斯手中救下他的命。

从那天起，断联剩余人类意识的责任毫无疑问将落到尼欧一个人的肩上。墨菲斯的第一反应就是反对这项决定，他提议要求放弃剩余的断联工作，但毫无疑问以失败告终。这令墨菲斯非常不安，以及愤怒。

人们对于尼欧不再热情了。战争结束了，人们不再需要英雄，只需要一位“救世主”，使得他们自己能够幸免于难。“救世主”这个词，它的音节被时读出来尚有几分悲壮，好像在承认名字所有者的能力同时，也默认了他所要禁受的苦难。尼欧的存在就像一道疮疤，无时无刻不再提醒着锡安人曾经被人工智能统治的屈辱过去。因此，他曾经是、现在则更是“救世主”的最佳人选。

总指挥部对尼欧提出了审判，这不过是要为利用尼欧完成断联任务寻找一个“人道”的理由。不出墨菲斯所料，最高法庭对尼欧判决是，尼欧未经过允许，与机械之主达成不平等的条约，为锡安换取虚假的“和平”，代价是除锡安人之外全部人类的自由意志，这是反人类的行为。他们认为，尼欧在被机械之城囚禁期间，有犯下叛国罪的嫌疑。为了消除这种嫌疑，他们委派尼欧完成剩余的断联工作，不惜一切代价，以显示对锡安的忠诚。

从始至终，尼欧没有提过一个反对的字眼。墨菲斯比任何人都清楚，从尼欧下令将自己的脑部接口移除的那时起，他就已经下定决定要独自做完这件事。锡安总部的审判在尼欧的牺牲面前看起来像跳梁小丑般可悲。审判过后，尼欧得到了一间空旷的囚室，一台尚未被销毁掉的旧式矩阵接入机器，以及仅足以维持生命的医疗协助。讽刺的是，墨菲斯被任命为尼欧的监管者，得以在他接入矩阵时呆在他的身边。除此之外，他被禁止再与锡安人接触。曾经那些信仰追随他的人，如今视他形同陌路。

尼欧没有抗拒这种安排，事实上他几乎是全心全意地扑在了这件事上，就像他的生命除此之外没有别的意义一样。他变得很安静。刚刚开始接入的那段时间，他几乎没有任何睡眠，连续几十个小时地呆在矩阵里，他回来之后，就睁着那空洞的眼睛坐在黑暗的囚室中等待，直到墨菲斯准备好协助他的下一次接入。

从短时间上来讲，接入被销毁的矩阵对尼欧是几乎没有任何负面影响的，但这种纯粹的消耗长此以往，仍使他的身体迅速衰弱了。或者——墨菲斯也不知道这种想法是从哪来的——是尼欧自己放弃了生存下去的意志。他身体上的接口周围的皮肤开始发炎化脓，脑部接口尤其严重，为了方便护理，医务员不得不将他的头发剃掉。尼欧现在看起来就像是墨菲斯刚刚认识他时那样，只不过要憔悴得多。

从上个月开始，也许是达到了某种极限，尼欧突然不再失眠，从接入机器上下来后，他反而很快陷入睡眠。实际上，如今他不呆在矩阵中的大部分时间都在睡觉，墨菲斯也无法判断这到底是好是坏。

去最高法庭做完例行的进度汇报后，墨菲斯来到尼欧的囚室中隔出来作为卧室的小房间里，试图将在狭窄床板上沉睡的尼欧叫醒。叫醒尼欧花了一些时间，男孩显然精疲力竭，用手肘支撑上身，半坐起来，像一株缺水的植物一样垂着头，缓慢睁开眼睛，眉头紧蹙。墨菲斯知道他看不到自己。“尼欧，尼欧？是我，墨菲斯。”

“嗯。”尼欧应了一声，倒下去又要睡，墨菲斯捏住他的一边肩膀晃了晃，几乎是柔声细语地说道，“尼欧，醒醒，过会儿再睡，你需要起来吃点东西。我给你带了些面包。”

“我不太饿。”

墨菲斯又摇了尼欧几下，对方无可奈何地从床上坐起来，墨菲斯把面包递到他跟前，往上扬了扬，手指关节碰到了他的胸口。

“墨菲斯？谢谢。”尼欧用拒绝的语气道谢，脸上有了一丝愠色。

“你必须吃东西，你从昨天开始到现在什么也没吃过。”墨菲斯的耐心惊人地好。尼欧面无表情地把面包接过去，撕下一小片放进嘴里。墨菲斯一边在桌旁的椅子上坐下来一边猜想，这小子一定在心底给自己默默地比了个中指。

“好吧。”墨菲斯把双手举起来，手掌朝前，做了个让步的姿势。“要是你真的不愿意。公平地讲，这东西的味道也不比狗屎好上多少。”

尼欧马上停止了咀嚼的动作，把嘴里的面包吐到手心里，成了湿答答的一小团，搁在墨菲斯面前的桌子上，看起来无辜的就像一只兔子，墨菲斯挫败地往椅背上靠去。

“你想好了吗，尼欧？确定要将这件事做下去？”墨菲斯终于开口问道。

“我并没有选择，不是吗？”尼欧看起来既不高兴也不悲伤。

“好吧，也不是总是没有选择的。”墨菲斯的身体向前倾了倾，压低了嗓音，“你可以选择离开这里——我会帮助你，和你一起离开。”

尼欧苦涩地笑了笑。“墨菲斯，谢谢你的好意。只是，我不觉得我还有什么别的地方可去的，我是个瞎子。”他顿了一下，眉宇间闪过一丝痛苦的神色，“况且，崔尼蒂会希望我这么做的。”

秋天就这样结束了，并不是因为锡安人现在有一套清晰的历法，地面上依然无植被可以显示出气候的变化。然而，冬天的来临就像一根尖刺，深深扎进人类本能的神经。尼欧感受到了，他咳嗽的比原先厉害，更加畏寒。墨菲斯也感觉到了。就连地面上的教堂、水塔等一些幸存下来的混凝土大型建筑的残骸看起来同样多了几分萧索。空气中弥漫着一股，本不该存在的柴火燃烧过后的气味。像大多数人一样，尼欧本以为那是城市里的其它什么地方有人烧壁炉取暖。可是现在看来，没准这就是冬天本来的气味。

两个人都是长久以来的第一次回地表，尼欧坐在轮椅中，墨菲斯推着他很慢地走。套橡胶的轮子碾过地面的砂石，一路咯吱作响。

“二二零六年的冬季注定不同寻常。”墨菲斯指着天空对尼欧说道。战争结束后，“遮蔽天空”计划所造成的后果被立刻逆向化了，阳光得以重新照射在这片土地上。尼欧并不知道这一点。他被从机械之城救出后，就一直呆在地下基地里。如今，冬日柔和的太阳光晒在他脸上，与周遭的冷空气形成了明显对比，他能清晰地感到皮肤变得温暖起来。很奇怪的是，他上一次有这种感觉还是在矩阵中尚未苏醒的时候。这几乎令他错信自己从未离开过矩阵。

“在这一年里，会发生五次日蚀，上一次这样的年份是一九三五年。在今天以前，我从未亲眼见过真正的日蚀。”墨菲斯在说到“真正”这个词时，刻意加了重音。

其实墨菲斯也不确定日蚀必定会发生在今天，只是他想带尼欧到地面上来走一次，迫切地想。他想给他看这个他拯救回来的世界现在是什么样了，想让他知道他的牺牲没有被白白浪费，好像这么做能减轻自己的愧疚一样。即使尼欧现在什么也看不到，那么他可以用说的。

“离锡安所在位置最近的这片地表被最早地开发成植被重建的基地。”墨菲斯握起尼欧的手，将他的胳膊朝一边拉去，“这边是种植园，在那里面，几百万种基因库中储存的植被和真菌正在被重新培育。培育成功后，它们将被投放到地球上对应的地方去。”

“所有的？”尼欧问。

“差不多是你能叫得上名字的所有。想象一下，几十年后，人们能在这片土地上再次看到橡树、白蜡树、山毛榉树……”

“而另一边——”墨菲斯将尼欧的手放回他的大腿上，男孩将手缩进袖子里，只有苍白的指尖露在外面。“——那是生物肥料的制造厂，那里……”墨菲斯的声音突然顿住了，他清了清嗓子，没有再继续说下去。

他们沉默了一小会儿，突然，尼欧感觉到皮肤上变冷了。“墨菲斯？”他试探性地唤了一声，周遭静谧无声，风渐渐停下来，尼欧隐隐感到不安，他伸出手，触到了墨菲斯垂在身侧的手掌。

“开始了。”墨菲斯说。在他们头顶上方遥远的上空，太阳正被一片阴影迅速遮蔽，它四周照透的云层由金色褪为钢灰色，天空越来越暗，暮色吞噬着大地，几乎要赶上从前阴霾未被驱散的景象。片刻之间，似乎来到了月光最亮的月圆夜时分，荒原上的水泥残骸和锡安种植园的复合材料大棚闪烁着银光，乍一看如同白雪皑皑。然而太阳的金边仍从阴影背后显露出来，比往常更明亮。如果上帝存在，墨菲斯相信没有比这更好的时刻，他会向人世间昭示什么。墨菲斯将天体的变化缓缓地、细致地讲给失明的男孩，男孩聚精会神地听着。

“别盯着看太久，墨菲斯。它会灼伤你眼睛的。”

墨菲斯点点头，将视线收回来看向轮椅中的男孩。尼欧的肩头披着一件亚麻色的旧毛衣，是来到地表以前墨菲斯为他穿上的，他的腿上盖着一条褪了色的薄羊毛毯，看上去就和这个冬天一样清冷。在视野下方，墨菲斯看到尼欧被睫毛遮住的浑浊的双眼里似乎流露出一丝不舍，难以捉摸。

他还没来得及发问，这短暂的“夜”就结束了，随着太阳的显露，光线以一种超自然的速度从四面八方涌入，尼欧甚至觉得，他的眼睛能“看”到某种暗红色的光线。他皮肤表面的温度又变高了，一切如常，就像他和墨菲斯刚来到地表时那样，刚才发生的一切恍如隔日。

“震撼人心。”墨菲斯说。尼欧点点头，长长地、长长地吁出一口气，好像刚刚过去的那两分半钟他一直忘记了呼吸。

那天稍晚些时候，墨菲斯来到尼欧的房间里。尼欧的身体似乎与矩阵的意识有某种莫名的联系。在矩阵被销毁前，他尚能通过代码看见现实世界的景象，而现在，他的身体似乎在衰退到他被墨菲斯从矩阵中唤醒之前的状态，他的肌肉开始萎缩，渐渐无法行走。墨菲斯需要帮助尼欧来进行一些日常的清理。

最开头他们两个都不习惯，但尼欧仍然最大程度地配合着墨菲斯。这个过程中时常出现的磕磕碰碰和不舒适的姿势，尼欧都默默忍受下来。此刻，墨菲斯做起这些事时已十分熟练，尽可能地让尼欧少承受些疼痛。

可光是这样还远不够。尼欧的囚室在距离地热发电站最远的地方，常年阴冷，冬天时这里的空气比墨菲斯那艘旧飞船在无光的地表航行时还要刺骨，更别提水管里的热水了。而尼欧不被允许离开这里。墨菲斯向总部要求过许多次，但他们都以能源紧缺拒绝了。的确，锡安接纳的人数是原先的好几倍，没有理由因为一个“囚犯”而让其他人受冻。

“去他妈的紧缺！想想他为我们做过的一切，想想——”半个月前，当墨菲斯这样对着指挥官大发雷霆时，得到的回应是这样的，“墨菲斯，你和你的盲目崇拜都得收敛收敛了，假如你还想在这儿继续当舰长的话。尼欧很可能是个叛徒。况且，这事儿是他自愿去做的。”

“对不起。”后来，墨菲斯只能这么对尼欧道歉，尼欧却告诉他不必为自己担心。“墨菲斯，你是锡安的领导者，别因为我的事再让人们对你失去信念。”

“去他的领导者。”

“墨菲斯，我一直相信你是那个能够带领锡安尽可能长远地走下去的人，就像你当初相信我是救世主那么肯定。”

“去他的救世主。”墨菲斯闭上眼睛，好像这样他就可以帮忙把那些可悲的官僚主义和胆小如鼠的所谓领袖们统统拒绝在尼欧的门外，“我现在也相信你。”

于是，此时，墨菲斯搀扶着尼欧，走向那个可怕的浴室，褪去他身上的衣物，帮助他在老旧的浴缸中躺下来。

尼欧的躯体现在非常、非常瘦，比墨菲斯认识他以来的任何时候都要瘦，他的胸前可以看清肋骨，关节处的皮肤上尽是破损和淤青。他身上似乎透出一股行将就木者的气息，令墨菲斯感到惊惧。

尼欧觉察到墨菲斯的不安，冲他露出一个柔软的笑容。男孩就那样坐在浴缸里边，膝盖弯曲着，紧抱着胳膊，显然冻坏了。墨菲斯用冷水擦洗他的身体，不敢用太大的力气，五分钟之后，男孩的身体抑制不住阵阵发抖，他的嘴唇和指甲盖变成了紫色。如果不是知道尼欧正在禁受痛苦，那会是一种非常美的颜色，是五月末几近褪色的鸢尾花，或太阳刚落山时残留在天际边的稀薄云层。墨菲斯立刻把水关掉，用一块大浴巾将尼欧层层裹住，把他抱出了浴缸。

躺在狭小的床上，尼欧仍然冻得发抖，他用仅剩的一点力气将自己缩得尽可能地紧，床边甚至空出一片地方来。他的努力杯水车薪。“墨菲斯……”他用轻的几不可闻的声音对墨菲斯说，“谢谢你今天带我去看日蚀。”接着，他感到自己落入一个炙热的怀抱中。

墨菲斯躺在了尼欧的身边。男孩身体冰凉，皮肤因为虚汗而湿滑，他的四肢都绵软无力，像一条离开海水过久的鱼那样绝望。他将头靠过来，摸索着找到墨菲斯的嘴唇，然后用自己的唇碰了碰他的。墨菲斯稍显惊愕，条件反射地捏住尼欧的手腕，感觉就像捏住一对幼鸟的翅膀，但立刻松开了。他搂住尼欧的腰，将他拉近自己，回以他最为肃穆的吻。他不敢将男孩压在身下，而是把他侧过来背朝自己躺着，维持这个姿势无需费什么力气。

尼欧感到舒服、温暖，他朝墨菲斯又靠近了一点，让自己的脊背紧紧贴在对方的胸膛上。墨菲斯将尼欧一边的大腿抬起来一些，尼欧的大腿根稳稳当当地被握在他的手中，他这么做的时候没有在索要，尼欧也没有付出。他们之间就像有什么看不见的东西将他们捆在一起，是沉默的、最隐秘的、心照不宣的生命力，在冰冷的空气中如同点燃的柴火，烧掉干枯纤维中最后的能量，炙热的阴茎刺入尼欧羽毛般的身体，从尼欧的喉咙里流淌一串美妙的音节，他身体紧绷，青筋和血管从颈侧病态地显露出来，墨菲斯用他垫在尼欧颈下的那只手覆盖住了，又游弋到尼欧的下巴附近，迫使他仰起头。墨菲斯略微挺起上半身，将尼欧的脑袋压在他自己的脑袋下面，转过头去亲吻尼欧的侧脸，眉弓、眼眶、颧骨、鬓角和他一部分的嘴唇。他们的身体纠缠在一起，一个如此健壮而另一个如此柔弱，在浅滩上的潮水般的微弱波动中看起来有种背德的美感。

他们用安静的，温和缓慢的，无起伏的姿势做爱。在这之后，尼欧在墨菲斯身侧沉沉睡去，脸上少见的毫无痛苦的神色，甚至泛起红晕。他的身体是热的了。

这一天，当墨菲斯照常去为尼欧的鼻饲定时推进器补充匀浆时，他发现尼欧对自己的问候表现得相当陌生不安，空茫的眼神左右飘忽，似乎在寻找一个不存在的逃走的出口。“尼欧？”他试探性地叫。尼欧神经质地抖了一下，朝他发出声音的方向转过身来，瘦削的脸上满是迷惑的神色。

“尼欧，我是墨菲斯。”“……墨菲斯？”

墨菲斯在尼欧身边轻轻坐下来，尼欧不安地缩紧身体。墨菲斯惊异地发现，不知从什么时候起，尼欧变得如此瘦弱，他瑟缩的身体看上去就像个营养不良的、小小的孩子。墨菲斯搂住他的肩膀，他本能地想挣脱开，但没有什么力气。“你是谁？”他又问。

“我是墨菲斯。”墨菲斯耐心回答道。“我们是朋友。”他把手放在尼欧的背上，顺着他凸起的一节节脊椎骨抚摸下去，如同安抚一只受惊吓的幼兽。尼欧在他的触碰中逐渐平静下来，他没有再发问，只是把双腿缩起来抱在胸前，身体微微倒向墨菲斯的肩膀。这个陌生的宽阔肩膀对他来说有种遥远的信赖感。尼欧寂静虚空的脑海中已经没有什么可抓住的了，他慌乱地抓住这唯一的锚。

他们就这样一起呆了会儿，直到尼欧靠在墨菲斯肩上昏昏欲睡，发出悠长细弱的呼吸声。墨菲斯看着男孩沉睡的侧脸，突然感到束手无措。按照计划，今天是断联任务的最后一天，矩阵中仅剩下南印度洋一个小小的岛屿上有一批未被解放的人类意识。但是尼欧已经记不起墨菲斯来了，谁又能知道他要如何才能去完成那些任务？整个锡安，仅是他身上还留有能接入矩阵的脑部接口。墨菲斯清楚地知道，他必须要让尼欧做完这件事。他心底甚至有一部分想催促尼欧快些坐上接入器，因为那样的话，对他们两个人来说，都意味着一场漫长的折磨将结束。他立即意识到了自己这种念头的残忍。

“你现在能跟我来吗？”墨菲斯直起身来，迫使尼欧的头离开他的肩膀。

“我能睡一会儿吗？”尼欧小心翼翼地问。

“可以。等跟我来做完这件事后，你可以想睡多久就多久。”

“这是件好事吗？”

“……是的。”墨菲斯感到喉咙发干，他提醒自己，这不算说谎。“这是件非常、非常高尚的事情。无数人的灵魂都将得以拯救。”

尼欧很认真地考虑了一会儿，终于点点头。于是墨菲斯帮尼欧拔掉鼻饲管的接头，把他抱起来放到轮椅上，推向矩阵接入器所在的房间，然后，熟练地将他固定在机器上。墨菲斯给尼欧带上脚铐时尼欧不安地抽动了几下，墨菲斯反复向他保证，这样做是为了保护他，他才将信将疑地向椅背倒去。

调试完机器的墨菲斯直起身来，站到尼欧的身前，把手覆在他的额头上，感受到男孩被冷汗浸湿的皮肤。”坚持一会儿，尼欧。我保证，很快就会结束了，我保证。”

尼欧睁大了空洞的眼睛，“墨菲斯，你为什么一直叫我尼欧？”墨菲斯的脸上流露出不可置信的神色，紧接着转变成强烈的痛苦，尼欧看不到，他继续说下去，“我的名字是托马斯。托马斯·安德森。”

尼欧完全忘记了。不光是墨菲斯。他曾经在矩阵中的生活，如何成为一名黑客、如何成为尼欧、为什么一直抱有疑问、为什么长年累月地，独自一人地坐在屏幕前苦苦搜寻，为什么要反抗，为什么追求真相……这一切，在尼欧看来，已经完全没有意义了。可他还是坐上了机器。因为墨菲斯告诉他，这是好的。

墨菲斯握着矩阵接入器探针的手在发抖。“托马斯……”过了很久，他嗓音生涩地开口，“好孩子，这可能会有一点痛。别怕。你会马上睡着，等你再醒过来时，你会……你会在一个陌生的地方。但这不要紧，我会和你在一起。你明白吗？我会陪着你的，在这一边。你的视力会恢复。”尼欧在接入器上静静躺着，骨节分明的手搁在椅子的扶手上，紧紧攥着那两块金属，显示出他内心的恐惧。

“等你醒来，记得，记得摸一摸你的口袋。对，那儿会有一部电话。我要你拨出那个紧急按钮上的号码，然后你就能够听到我。我会告诉你接下来该怎么做。好吗？尼…托马斯？”墨菲斯几乎要退缩了，他无停顿地说完长长的句子，害怕自己一旦停下便会失去控制。他感到自己的不堪，感到自己没有资格更没有勇气再去要求尼欧做任何事。

“好。”尼欧说。

墨菲斯绝望地把接入器探针从金属接口刺进了尼欧的脑子里。

片刻之后，他的头戴式对讲机中传出尼欧的声音，茫然但尽力克制，他在屏幕的矩阵代码中看见，尼欧在约定的地方醒来，孤身一人，手中握着那部电话，那是他此时和这个世界唯一的联系。

他迅速将程序上传到尼欧的终端，很快，他看到卫星通信设备上的提示，显示那个区域的人类意识在矩阵外的世界苏醒。任务完成了。墨菲斯如释重负地看向尼欧。

“这儿真美。”对讲机里，尼欧对着墨菲斯轻声赞叹。“真安静。”他说。

“是的，托马斯。现在，我会给你打一个电话……用另一部电话。这听起来有点傻，我知道的。但你必须要接起那个电话。”

“墨菲斯，谢谢你带我来这儿。”

“托马斯，你听到我说的了吗？铃声马上就会响起来，我要你接起那个电话。它会在离你不远处响——”墨菲斯突然感到自己做了一件极其错误的事情，那将是他这辈子错的最最离谱的一次。突如其来的绝望席卷了他……

“再见，墨菲斯。”

“托马斯？！尼欧！尼欧！”

尼欧挂断了电话。屏幕上，墨菲斯看着他渐渐走远，消失在代码能够显示出的范围之外。

在旧日机械之城数十里外的一座荒废的墓园里，锡安人为尼欧举行了葬礼，并颁给他“战争英雄”的奖章。墨菲斯没去参加葬礼。

葬礼过后，他们将尼欧的尸体火化，并送到了锡安基地地表的那所制造厂，在那里，和千万在这场战争中死去的人的尸体一起，被氮化、混合植物纤维、堆垛发酵，最终压缩成小块颗粒，制成生物肥料，供以重新培育地球上的农作物和植被。这很讽刺，如今人类处理死去同类的方式，本质上与曾经人工智能处理他们的方式并无差别。

存储了整个矩阵框架程序的主机原本要送去销毁，而墨菲斯设法留住了它。对墨菲斯来说，那东西某种程度上是尼欧的墓冢。那里面的世界是什么样的，他再也不会知道了，就像没有人能够知道“死”后的世界是什么样。墨菲斯有时觉得，人性的复杂配不上尼欧的纯粹。自私、忘恩负义和苟且偷生，在这些东西的另一边，站着尼欧，他完好无损，就像墨菲斯刚刚见到他时那样。他最后一次地与自己的内心对视，确认自己仍然信仰尼欧。他相信人们曾经都是那些数字，但现在，只有尼欧是了。

他相信尼欧被永久性地留在了那里面。

END


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019年的最后一天，来更新一段这篇的番外。某种程度上，它已经写完了，正文就是它的结局。番外里面是我自己对后矩阵时期未来世界的一个不严谨的设定（其实最开始是为了搞簧想的。没想到并没有搞簧。说不定来年写个番外2我再把这艘幽灵船开起来？）……咳咳。总之，如果你觉得上面的故事已经完整了，可以不再看这个小番外。但我还是发上来，在自己这里给这篇文中的小尼一个圆满结局。（这篇番外是2019年12月31日写完的。）

许多年以后，墨菲斯已经是锡安的最高领袖。他不当舰长已有许多年，但当年的尼布甲尼撒号一直被封存在仓库中，不再启用。他已上了年纪，目光不复从前的锐利，隐藏在那之下的歉疚神色便浮现出来，昭示着那些当年他为了变革的远大理想亲自竖起的一尊尊墓碑。

某个难以入眠的晚上，他独自一人登上了尼布甲尼撒号的残骸，想在那里面寻找一丝半点往昔的痕迹。彼时，锡安人已经建造起了自己的网络虚拟世界，它类似与矩阵，区别只在于身在其中的人了解这个世界的虚假，起初，它被用于世界重建时期不同各地人们之间信息的传递，后来，待到人类文明社会复苏后，它便成了一种虚拟产品与货币交易的平台，不仅如此，政府部门和情报机构也用它来进行高效与保密的管理工作。当然，它还催动了色情产业的蓬勃发展。如今，为了纪念和警醒使得人类文明几近覆灭的“矩阵”（Matrix），人们将它命名为“方程”（Formula）。

当然，“方程”接入器已经不是当初矩阵粗暴且对身体损害极大的物理接入了，而是采用一种脑电波传输技术，实现无实物接入。简单来讲，接入者只要打开植入皮下的一小片“放大频段”芯片，将脑电波放大至方程能够感应的范围，并通过方程控制台程序调节至对应的频段，便能够接入方程。相反地，如果芯片检测到符合频段的方程电波，也会发出警报，询问接入的请求。如今，地球上的人类几乎都在自己身上埋植了方程接入器芯片，墨菲斯也不例外。

墨菲斯登上尘封的尼号，往事一幕幕涌上心头，清晰如昨。他在船舱内巡视，仿佛自己还是当年的那个舰长。突然，他发现，在舱室尽头的设备报修翼里，竟躺着一架老式的矩阵接入器。在那机器的旁边，一组庞大的主机占据了报修翼剩下的空间。墨菲斯认出来，那是他当初私自留下的矩阵主机。在人们为尼欧举行“葬礼”的时候，他将这些东西转移到了这里保管起来。

墨菲斯不清楚自己当初这么做的缘由。他只是觉得，除了自己的记忆以外，那也许是尼欧存在过的仅有的证据。墨菲斯朝矩阵接入器走近，将手搭在它冰冷刺骨的金属扶手上，好似搭在一位老友的肩头。当年，尼欧在他生命的最后一刻，他的手掌便是停留在这里。墨菲斯闭上眼睛，几乎错觉那没有生命的金属在他的手中震颤，发出低沉的嗡嗡声，似乎要向他诉说什么。

这种噪音如此清晰，甚至让墨菲斯感到些微头疼。突然间，他仿佛意识到了什么似的，将手飞快地从金属扶手上拿开。不出他所料，他脑子里的那种嗡嗡声消失了。他再次将手放回，噪音便又重回他的脑海。

这并不是简单的电流声。墨菲斯感到他年迈衰弱的心脏一阵急剧的跳动，几乎令他头晕目眩。“矩阵……方程。”他喃喃道。母体，子体。方程的技术核心，是建立在矩阵的基础上的。从本质上来说，它们属于同一种东西。

墨菲斯将他埋植了方程接入器芯片那一边的手掌举起，在身体前平展开来，然后把他的另一只手放在矩阵接入器的扶手上。他在脑中给出了打开方程控制台程序的指令，一块狭小的全息投影屏幕跃然出现在他摊开的手掌上，然后，他将接入方式调整为手动。手动接入的第一步便是搜索频段。全息投影屏幕上出现了一个雷达一般的侦测界面，不同的是，相较于圆盘，这是一个球体。这也意味着，它能够检测到不同相位之间的频段。很快，侦测界面上的指针开始缓慢地移动，搜寻这附近的可用频段。屏幕由于电流的影响而闪烁不定，墨菲斯屏住了呼吸……

闪烁的屏幕停了下来。墨菲斯感到自己又能呼吸了，四周无比寂静，他能够听到自己的心跳。过了几秒钟，控制台提示他，方程频段已锁定，询问是否接入。“接入。”墨菲斯在脑海中默念。紧接着，他的眼前出现了一道刺目的绿色光线，光线逐渐延伸拓展，最终吞噬了舱室中黑暗的景象，占据了整个视线。此时墨菲斯心中已有了答案。

待光散去，墨菲斯看到，在视野的中心处，在较为遥远的距离那边，他的男孩在向他招手。男孩模样一如当初，仿佛墨菲斯这些年来的负罪的岁月都被抹去，不复存在。仿佛时光也倒流，结局能成开始，勺子可以弯。仿佛一个，他要说那个词了——“奇迹。”

“你好，墨菲斯。”男孩问候道。

“你好，尼欧。”

END


End file.
